


Black Is The Soul

by synystermoxley



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dominance, Dubious Consent, Homophobic Language, Humiliation, M/M, Masochism, Physical Abuse, Sadism, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synystermoxley/pseuds/synystermoxley
Summary: Sometimes you have to teach the inferior their place before they start getting ideas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Why can't I relax and let it be true?  
> This world that I try to hide  
> It's kind of a mess  
> Too reckless for you  
> This place makes me feel alive"
> 
> A Different World by Korn

There was just something so satisfying to Benoit about having a match with Eddie and finding bruises all over the man’s body, maybe some scratch marks and if he got lucky he could find something that was cracked and poke at it. He didn’t know if he was sick for getting so much joy out of it, just seeing his friend all damaged getting some twisted kick out of it.   It was a bit irritating when he actually sat down to think about it, he wasn’t gay, not the last time he checked but he got extremely aroused whenever he got the chance to wrestle Eddie and hurt the smaller man. It was so much easier that way because that way the Latino thought he just accidentally messed up and would dismiss it.

One night, he punched Eddie’s side hard enough to actually hear one of the man’s ribs crack under the powerful strike. He couldn’t stop thinking about it when it happened, looking at his bruised knuckles every night and smirking each time he saw Eddie having to wrestle all bandaged up and in pain.

He recalled Eddie complaining to him about how much it hurt and how he had to fake concern and comfort the Chicano at their hotel room. The Canadian apologized, it was probably the fakest he’d ever been with the Latino and it wasn’t the last time it would happen.

Things got progressively more violent as a few months went on, he didn’t know where the violence originated from but he really couldn’t get enough of it. Things got so bad each time he was in the ring with Eddie that once he was in a feud with the man Eddie would end up at the next few shows during the week with bandages all over his body. Bruises just weren’t enough so he had to somehow get the Latino to bleed all over the ring every now and then…the best part was that the Chicano actually thought it was just him adding more depth and realism to their storyline when it was just him getting some sadistic kick out of everything.

That was another thing Benoit really got off on, Eddie’s complete obliviousness to what his true intentions were behind ever single blow and busted lip. Each time the brown eyes looked up at him he could tell they genuinely found no malice in his behavior and he’d be lying if that didn’t make him laugh sometimes. In a way, he was taking advantage of the man without him even realizing it. He could abuse him and he would keep dismissing it as him being really into character and accidentally hurting him. It was cute and for some reason.  Though his true intent was that he really wanted to destroy all that innocence and replace all the hope in the brown eyes with complete fear and anger. He wanted to rip Eddie apart with his bare hands and leave a shell of what the man originally was just to prove how dangerous and powerful he could be, either to himself or Eddie, he wasn’t really sure, but it wasn’t like he cared.

But all good things come to an end and the fun he was having with Eddie was reaching a really annoying point. He couldn’t destroy him with a few punches in the ring, that wasn’t going to emotionally affect the Latino at all and it angered him so much how he could inflict pain but still not get the reaction he was waiting for. Yes, he loved Eddie being a clueless moron but he was getting tired of just doing the same thing to him.

That’s why he came up with a plan that couldn’t possibly fail him or his needs.

Chris was in the car with Eddie, the Latino had his feet propped up on the dashboard while he was staring out the window. They were headed to Atlanta, Georgia, his hometown for a few live events they had there. It was honestly a blessing, finally getting the chance after months of waiting to get the Latino alone.  He’d been flirting with his friend the last few months, it was disgusting but it was one of the few ways he figured he could  start building a stronger trust than they already had. Eddie feel for it like a sucker, Chris quickly figuring out Eddie must’ve had feeling for him before he even started hitting on him. That gave him so much more power over the Latino and made him so happy it made things easier for him.

“Hey, Cheri,” Chris finally spoke, the car ride being completely silent except for the radio until now. He smirked when Eddie turned and looked at him with his always crooked smile, biting his lip at the thought of completely wiping it off his face.

“I can’t believe it…you actually talk, holmes,” Eddie chuckled, all his attention on the Canadian, glad he wasn’t going to be bored out of his mind anymore during the long ass ride.

Chris smiled back, resisting from slapping Eddie across the face and demanding the respect he deserved. He hated when Eddie thought he was allowed to laugh or joke around when he hadn’t even given him permission to do it before hand.  That was going to change soon, he was sure of it. “Want to go out after the show tonight? I know a few nice restaurants in the area and I know how much you like trying new stuff,” Chris said, stopping at a red light and glancing over at Eddie and waiting for the man’s answer.

Eddie blinked, actually liking the idea but he wasn’t really sure. “I-I’d love to,” Eddie said, nervously scratching the back of his head. He felt pretty stupid for getting flustered around Chris, never being so obvious about his feelings towards the other man, but with him constantly flirting with him it made it hard not to get like a flustered teenager. “But I can barely walk after our matches, Cabron. You wail on me way too hard and I’m still trying to recover from the broken ribs,” He muttered, not meaning to sound like he was whining, he was just in a lot of pain lately.

Chris rolled his eyes, hating how Eddie had to bitch about him getting too rough in the ring. That was just another thing to add to the long list of things he had to fix about the Latino so he wouldn’t be annoyed all the time. “I already told you I’m sorry, Ed, I don’t know what else you fucking want from me,” Chris grumbled.

Eddie frowned, not meaning to upset his friend by complaining about the pain. “I’m sorry, I know I can get annoying, papi, I just don’t really feel like going out after Smackdown,” He mumbled. “Hey, we could just go your place, I don’t mind staying there,” Eddie suggested so Chris wouldn’t be mad at him.

Chris raised a brow, it wasn’t his original plan but he could make it work, he would still have the Chicano alone and that’s what honestly mattered.  “Sure,” He replied, the red light going green and the ride went completely silent again.

 

 

He didn’t get to wrestle Eddie at the live event, but that wasn’t really a huge disappointment to him, whatever he could do to the Latino in the ring didn’t compare with what he had planned for Eddie once they were at his apartment.

Chris walked backstage, panting as he headed towards the locker room for a quick shower and his bags. He rolled his shoulders, letting out a satisfied sigh when he heard a few bones crack. He sat down at the bench, untying his boots and barely hearing the footsteps approaching him from behind.

He wiggled his toes once they were free from the boots, feeling a breeze brush over his feet and smiling at the relaxing feeling. He was about to get up to take off his tights when he felt arms wrap around his torso, flinching and turning his head to see who the hell it was.

“That was cute,” Eddie smiled, nuzzling against the Canadians back, barely bothered by the sweat since he was dripping in it himself from his match. “I don’t get why you gotta act so tough all the time…” The Latino whispered.

Chris was fuming, hating the position he was in right now. He did not like Eddie this way, what he felt towards the Chicano wasn’t close to what he was feeling towards him. “I’m not cute,” He said through gritted teeth, trying really hard not to punch the Latino right now. He felt lips press against his back and nearly threw up, flinching away and glaring at Eddie. His face was red from anger but from Eddie’s chuckling he could tell the shorter man thought he got flustered.

“Oh, Que pasa? Mr.Benoit can do all the teasing and I have to take it? Don’t think so, papi,” Eddie stuck his tongue out, walking past Benoit and tugging his towel out of his locker. “I can be a tease too,” He said with a wink before heading towards the shower stall, grunting when his shoulder was grabbed before he could leave. “Que—“ He was cut off, lips crashing against and he went completely stiff.

Chris felt completely repulsed but he just sucked it up and cupped Eddie’s face, hating everything he had to do just to get Eddie where he wanted to. He wasn’t a faggot but was being forced to act like one.

He pulled away, Eddie actually following his lips and letting out a whine. He scowled, Eddie really was an inferior bitch and he was going to have such a good time fucking with him. He quickly forced a smirked when Eddie opened his eyes and stared up at him. “I’ll always have the upper hand,” He quipped, patting Eddie’s cheek and heading towards the shower stalls.

Eddie felt his knees go week like a shocked child, not expecting the Canadian to kiss him like that. Chris was so serious and subtle with his flirting that he thought it would take the man months to actually pull the first move on him. His feelings were so strong towards the Canadian that he had to stop himself from celebrating that the man he always wanted was genuinely feeling the same way towards him. It been years since he felt that type of affection, Vicky leaving him after his car accident and forgetting about him. He wasn’t deserving of love but if Chris was going to give that back to him he would gladly take it in a heartbeat. Maybe he was being desperate but he actually loved the Canadian so much that this was extremely exciting to him, part him wanted to follow Chris in the stalls for another kiss but he didn’t do that, not wanting Chris to get annoyed with him so quickly.

Eddie just headed into another stall, passing by the one Chris was in and taking a quick peek at the Canadians ass and grinning. He could get use to seeing the other man like that and he was sure it was gonna happen soon enough.

* * *

 

Chris didn’t take long to get changed, waiting for Eddie outside the locker room and trying hard not to fall asleep where he was standing. He was excited about what he was going to do but he was tired from the match and he needed to be occupied with something while he waited for Eddie.  He always hated how long Eddie took in the shower, sometimes he felt like the man did it on purpose to piss him off.

Eventually Eddie finally got out of the locker room, apologizing to Chris for taking so long. Chris ignored it, knowing he was going to have plenty of time to put the Latino in his place once they got to his place.

The drive was exactly the same as their drive to the stadium the live show was being held at, extremely slow and quiet. He liked it that way and he was pretty glad Eddie wasn’t bringing up the kiss since the mere thought of it made him want to punch himself for doing that.

They got to Benoit’s place in about an hour, the Canadian getting out of the car to great his dogs. It was an odd thing but the only thing he genuinely felt anything close to love towards were the two Rottweiler, they weren’t annoying at all and he could spend all day with them.  He saw that the house was ok, the neighbor he left in charge of caring for the place actually doing a nice job. That was good, because he didn’t plan on leaving the place for the rest of the weekend.

“I forgot how big this place was,” Eddie muttered, about to pet the two dogs and flinching when they barked and growled at him. “I already feel welcome,” He grumbled, remembering why he preferred cats. He never felt at home the few times he’d been at the Canadian’s place but he wasn’t going to complain since he was just happy to be with his best friend.

Chris smirked, heading towards the front door and opening it. “Give me your bags,” Chris said, taking them from the Latino and carrying them inside. He waited for the Latino to walk off towards the living room before throwing them down the basement stairs. It wasn’t like he needed them anyway.

The Canadian went into the kitchen, getting two sodas and going back to the living room where Eddie was sitting on the couch, feet propped on his coffee table and watching TV.

He hid his anger, tried his best not to yell at the man for thinking he had permission to use anything in the room. “What are you watching?” He asked, sitting down next to the Chicano and tossing the can of coke to him. It wasn’t like he really cared but he had to keep the nice guy act up for at least a little while longer to get Eddie comfortable.

Eddie shrugged. “Some stupid horror movie. I feel like I’m turning into more of an idiota watching it,” Eddie giggled, opening the can and taking a long sip. He looked over at the Canadian, staring at him for a moment before a blush started spreading across his cheeks. The kiss from earlier hadn’t exactly left his mind yet and he couldn’t even look at the Canadian without wanting to go for another one.

Chris just grunted in response, taking a quick look at the screen and already hating the movie with the few minutes he saw of it. He was about to tell Eddie to change the channel when he felt hands grab his shoulders, turning him around. “He-“ He felt lips crash against his, eyes going wide and immediately reacting by punching Eddie.

“What the fuck?!” He snapped, wiping his lips and glaring at the Chicano with a scowl.

Eddie stared at Chris in utter shock, holding his face and scrambling away from the other man since he could sense the anger coming off the Canadian.

Chris managed to grab Eddie by the shirt, pulling him towards him and getting in the man’s face. “Why’d you do that?” He demanded, pinning the Chicano down on the couch and glaring darkly at the Latino.

“I-I-I thought I-It was ok with you…y-you kissed me back in the locker ro-“ Eddie flinched, getting punched in the face again.

Chris laughed, forgetting all the bullshit he’d planned to get Eddie where he wanted him tonight because the Latino already did a good job of provoking it. “You really think you have the right to kiss me because I did it? God, you really don’t know the mess you’re getting yourself into,” He spat.

Eddie tried pushing Chris off him, not liking the sudden change in mood. He was actually scared, never seeing that weird look in Chris’ eyes he could only describe as completely malevolent. “Détente! Y-You kissed me first so why are you mad at me when you’re the one who kissed me first, pendejo!” Eddie yelled, slamming his fist against Chris chest since he wouldn’t budge.

“I only did to get you to shut up about teasing me, dumbass, the only way you would get your disgusting hands off my body.”

Eddie was so confused, not understanding what Chris was rambling about. He felt hurt, like Chris flirting with him was some stupid game the Canadian was playing.  “Then why? Why do you flirt with me all the time if I’m so disgusting to you? “

Chris’ grinned, grabbing Eddie’s face with one hand and squeezing it tightly. “Because a fag like you loves that type of attention and I knew it was the easiest way to get you all heads over heels. You’re so desperate for attention you’ll take and believe the first thing that gives you a slight hint of interest,” He spat. “It’s pretty pathetic now that I think about it.”

The Canadian noticed that Eddie looked like a mix of confused and hurt. He rolled his eyes, realizing Eddie was still trying to process what was going on right now and he sighed, not wanting explain it. “It’s just fun playing with you, alright? It’s like mess with a broken toy and throwing it around to make it worse…It’s oddly satisfying taking that stupid happiness away from you,” He briefly explained.  “And since you’re just a cock loving whore I won’t take any pity in your slow destruction,”

“Cock loving whore? Chris, did you go fucking insane? Get off me! You’re scaring me and this isn’t funny!”

“It’s not suppose to be. I’m just trying to put a stupid faggot like you in his place. “

Chris said, not letting Eddie speak before he started punching Eddie repeatedly, making the Latino bleed out from his mouth and spit it all over the couch. It felt a lot better not holding back, actually getting a chance to hurt him as badly as he always wanted to. He dragged his nails over Eddie’s face, cock getting hard from the loud screaming coming out of the Latino.

This was exactly what he wanted, the release was amazing and just seeing his friend in pain like this made him feel so good.

 

* * *

 

He didn’t know how but he managed to do a lot that single weekend, get Eddie to be submissive was easier than he expected. The manipulation was easy since all he had to do was realize that he deserved this, that he’d been asking for it and owed this to him ever since Chris had been helping him with his demons. Eddie saw it as a way of paying for all his past sins and Chris would gladly the deliver all the punishments.

The Latino had so many uses for him; he was amazed he never thought of doing this before. He had total control over Eddie and the Latino never complained about what he was doing to him.

 It started off simple, giving Eddie beatings until the Chicano could barely walk. He had to make up excuses for each beating, finding small things Eddie did wrong in the ring or just stuff that the Latino did that pissed him off like talking to other people and trying to sneak around and do stuff without his permission.

It wasn’t like Eddie was going to question him either; all he had to do was act like he was doing it for the Latino’s own good and that it a penitence for his past addictions. He believed blindly in Chris and that was something the Canadian was always going to be proud of, having Eddie in the palm his hand to do whatever he pleased with.

And right now it was another one of those days where Chris needed to unwind and do something with all the weight he had in his chest after a long and stressful week at work. He was a work horse so he worked two matches at each live event without complaining and it always took a toll on his body and mind once they were done.

Eddie learned how things worked, the Chicano obediently waiting for him outside by his car and keeping to himself exactly how Chris liked. He didn’t need anyone getting nosey and asking questions.

“Ready?”

All he got was a nod and they both got in the car, the Latino keeping his eyes on whatever he was looking at outside the window and not glancing over at him once. That was good, Eddie wasn’t allowed to eye him like some piece eye candy, Eddie knew that he wasn’t like so he shouldn’t be seen in the same light as some fag.

Eddie couldn’t make a single move without his permission and that was always something that turned him on.  The complete power he had over the man was just exhilarating.

Once they got to his house there wasn’t any need for any preambles, Eddie stood in front of him with his gaze cast down and waiting for him to give him orders.

“Look at me in the eyes”

The Chicano slowly looked up, black eye from a few weeks ago still there and some bandages on the man’s face. The expression in the eyes was the one Chris had always been looking forward to. It was complete emptiness and lack of hope and he enjoyed seeing it each time he was about to toy with the Chicano.

“That’s a good boy,” He purred, patting Eddie’s cheek before grabbing the hair tightly and punching the smaller man in the stomach, making him bend forward and retch.

He kept him on his feet with the grip he had on the messy hair, rapidly punching the man in the stomach until he threw up blood all over the floor and was trying to grab onto him.

The Latino let out small plea and he scowled, kicking him between the legs and punching him in the face. He knocked the man over, steeping between his legs and putting all his weight down on Eddie’s crotch until he was screaming in pain.

“It’s not like you’re man enough to use it,” He spat as he start smashing his foot down over and over again until Eddie couldn’t even scream anymore.  “You’d be better off with a pussy at this right with how weak of a bitch you are,” He continued before moving off the Latino and dragging him over to the living room couch.

He shoved him on the couch, ripping off the man’s jeans and turning him around so he didn’t have to look at the man’s face while he was fucking him. He groped the man’s bare ass, always getting Eddie to whimper under him whenever he touched his body like this. He gave him a rough slap, dragging his nails over the bare cheeks. “Fuckin queer,” He spat, unzipping his pants and sliding his cock instead Eddie’s unprepared entrance.

He didn’t need to tell Eddie when he was going to enter him. The man was a big enough slut to already know what was coming each time he took off the Latino’s pants. He had to take it or he would get a worse punishment than a dick up his ass.

He grabbed Eddie’s hair again, forcing the man to arch his back as he started thrusting violently into him. He could go at whatever pace he pleased with Eddie and it was exactly what led him to using Eddie for sex too and not only his personal punching bag. “You fucking love this, don’t you?” Benoit grunted as he just kept going faster.

Eddie was tight, a lot tighter than any other women he’d been with before and he really couldn’t get the same pleasure with anybody else except the Latino. He liked how each time he would press his fingers down on one of Eddie’s old bruises the mans muscles would clench around his cock and cause a surge of pleasure to go through his whole body and he especially loved when he could hear Eddie’s soft crying with the increasing pain.

Chris didn’t feel like he was the same as Eddie doing this, he wasn’t doing this because he was interested in men or anything of the sorts. He did this because he liked making the man suffer, he liked making him so scared and hurt that whenever he saw him his world would crumble and he would be reduced to a shell if his former self.

He moved his hands away from Eddie’s hair and dug his nails into already healing scratch that were there and breaking the skin until the mans skin was dripping blood.

He came with a grunt, not pulling out until he was sure Eddie was full of his cum and it would seep out whenever the man would walk. He turned Eddie around, getting him off the couch and forcing him down on his knees so his face was facing his crotch. “Who do you belong to?” Chris asked, tilting Eddie’s head up and ignoring the eyes that were red from crying. He sighed, not getting and answer and back handing the man across the face. “You can speak now,” He growled.

“Y-You, s-sir,”

“That’s right,” Chris muttered, roughly petting Eddie’s hair and tugging at the strands. He pressed him up against his crotch and smirked when he immediately started licking his cock and cleaning all the cum off it.

He tugged him away, not wanting to get hard from Eddie’s expert tongue when he already got off. He didn’t need to go for another round just yet, he was tired enough from such an exhausting day. “Praise me,” He grunted, standing still and watch Eddie hold onto his hip as he started kissing his body.  The kisses trailed all the way down to his feet and he smirked down at the chicano.

He sighed, enjoying how he could completely humiliate the Latino like this without any complaining and Eddie actually enjoying it because a part of him knew the Latino had to get off all this pain. He figured it out when Eddie got hard when he was beating him and when the Chicano would try to touch himself while he was fucking him. He enjoyed this. He enjoyed every single punch and kick because he was just as sick as him in every single way.


End file.
